코니시 카츠유키
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 켄 프로덕션 |출생년 = 1973 |출생월 = 4 |출생일 = 21 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 와카야마현 |출생지2 = 와카야마시 |혈액형 = B형 |별명 = 코니땅, 니시상 |활동시작 = 1997년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 볼포그 (용자왕 가오가이가) |공식사이트 = http://www.kenproduction.co.jp/member.php?mem=m21 |블로그 = |트위터 = https://twitter.com/KCONIQ |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:小西克幸 }} 인물소개 코니시 카츠유키(小西 克幸, 1973년 4월 21일 ~ )는 일본의 켄 프로덕션에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 카츠타 성우학원 11기생. 극단 <헤로헤로Q컴퍼니>의 부단장을 역임하고 있다. 신장 181cm, 체중 70kg. 이력 *카츠타 성우학원 11기 졸업생. 동기로는 히라카와 다이스케, 오기하라 히데키, 하기와라 에미코가 있다. *<용사 시리즈> 최종작 <용자왕 가오가이가>의 볼포그 역으로 데뷔. TV에서 용사 시리즈의 용사 로봇을 연기한 성우 중에서 최연소에 속한다. *정통파 미남역에서부터 익살꾼역까지 역할의 폭이 넓고, 특히 주인공을 서포트하는 파트너적 입장의 캐릭터가 많다. *<포켓몬스터 시리즈>에서는 <포켓몬스터 베스트 위시스>이전까지 다수의 포켓몬 역을 맡아왔다. *최근은 , <오늘부터 마왕!>, <마크로스 F>, <내일의 요이치!>, <흑신 The Animation>, <싸우는 사서 The Book of Bantorra> 등의 작품에서 나이 차가 많이 나는 손윗형제의 역을 맡고 있다. 인물 *이름 카츠유키의 의미는 곤란을 극복해克 행복하게 되어라幸는 의미라고 한다. *오오하라 사야카, 카이다 유키, 미나카와 쥰코 등에게 불리고 있는 별명은 '코니땅' 성이 '코니'고 이름이 '땅'이라는 느낌이라고 한다. 히로하시 료가 <라디오 BAMBOO BLADE ~문무양도!> 중 '니시상'라는 별명을 붙였으나, 명명 유래가 성에서 따온 단순한 것이어서 본인은 마음에 들지 않았다고 한다. 다시 붙여달라 요구했지만, 들어주지 않았던데다 이 별명은 완전히 정착해 다른 라디오에서도 청취자로부터 그렇게 불리게 되었다. *칸사이 출신이지만 별로 칸사이 사투리를 사용하지 않는 듯하다. 에피소드 에로게 활동 명의 *후지 바쿠하츠 (富士 爆発) *아즈마 신 (東 慎) *키무라 타쿠하치로우 (木村 拓八郎) *츠지미야 하루히코 (辻宮 春彦) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1997년 *MAZE☆폭렬시공 (청기사) *맑음 때때로 뿌이뿌이 (커플남) *용자왕 가오가이가 (볼포그/'빅볼포그', 이누카미 키리오, ZX-09미미겐쥬) *체포하겠어 (샐러리맨 A) *포켓몬스터 (지우의 잠만보, 지우의 헤라크로스, 딜리버드 외) ;1998년 *성방무협 아웃로스타 (마이키, 링 아나운서, 관제관, 가게주인 외) *섹시 코만도 외전 멋지다 마사루 (마츠이) *폭주형제 렛츠&고!! MAX (마사오, 다메씨) ;1999년 *지구방위기업 다이가드 (이쥬인 히로타카, 요코자와 신야) *카드 캡터 사쿠라역의 이름 없이 출현한 회도 있지만, 그 때는 코미야 카츠유키克幸라고 잘못 표기되어 있었다. (스피넬 선, 테라다 요시유키:3기) ;2000년 *HAND MAID 메이 (다이몬 다이) *더 파이팅 (링 아나운서) *멋지다 코니 (세일즈맨, 실연판매원) *명탐정 코난 (검시관, 오가타 미노루, 테즈카 히로카즈, 감식관, 형사2) *성계의 문장 (파베류아) *인형사 사콘 (오오시마) *조이드 -ZOIDS-(헌터, 사령관, 레이븐의 아버지) *천녀전설 아야 (토우야) ;2001년 *가이스터즈 (빅토르 데키우스) *고스트 바둑왕 (아시와라 히로유키) *마법전사 리우이 (리우이) *명탐정 코난 (나카무라 형사, 사원A) *샤먼킹 (아미다마루, 럭키스타, 랏소, Mr.리틀, 덴버트) *앙천인간 배트실러 (하니워니/하니의 사우르스) *오프사이드 (타카야나기, 아나운서) *전뇌모험기 웹다이버 (가륜, 와이발리온, 플랑베르크 H 쟈칼) *찬스 ~트라이앵글 섹션~ (야오키치, 디렉터) *포켓몬스터 크리스탈 라이코 번개의 전설 (메가니움) ;2002년 *GetBackers-탈환대- (아쿠츠 슌스케, 우류 토시키, 야쿠자 외) *SAMURAI DEEPER KYO (귀안의 쿄우/'미부 쿄시로') *갤럭시 엔젤 (타키 대장) *듀얼 마스터즈 (나이트) *디지몬 프론티어 (코우지의 아버지, 핏드몬) *록맨 에그제(히노 켄이치, 매직맨, 실황) *미르모 퐁퐁퐁 (닥터) *베리베리 뮤우뮤우 (모모미야 신타로 외) *십이국기 (고란의 동료, 이구타 선생, 봉) *아베노바시 마법☆상점가 (타나카 코헤이) *아소보트 전기 고쿠 (쥬뗌므) *아쿠에리안 에이지 Sign for Evolution (히로타 신고) *오쟈루마루 (히로무 고) *포켓몬스터 사이드스토리 (지우의 잠만보, 지우의 헤라크로스 외) *포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 (로이의 선인왕, 지우의 가재군, 반나이 외) *풀 메탈 패닉! (시라이 사토루) *히트가이 J (미셸 루핀스타인) ;2003년 *AVENGER (가르시아) *DEAR BOYS (도바시 켄지) *PAPUWA (마카, 후지이) *Weis kreuz Gluhen (베르가) *강철의 연금술사 (수험자) *낚시 바보 일지 (소우 유스케) *록맨 에그제 AXESS (히노 켄이치, 매직맨, 브라이트맨) *명탐정 코난(호지마 아키라) *무적코털 보보보 (타라시, 카네마루) *스크랩드 프린세스 (휴레) *에어 마스터 (코니시 요시노리) *우주의 스텔비아 (클락 사령) *출격! 머신로봇 레스큐 (미즈시마 쥰이치) *크래쉬 기어Nitro (무토, 실황) *탐정학원Q (오오바야시 이츠키) ;2004년 *BLEACH (아사노 케이고, 히사기 슈헤이) *R.O.D -THE TV- (미군 주임) *SD 건담 포스 (아수라마루/쿠쟈쿠마루) *고로케! (머핀크스, 시바즈케, 와사비, 규우탕) *고쿠센 (시노하라 변호사) *듀얼마스터즈 챠지 (나이트) *록맨 에그제 Stream (히노 켄이치, 매직맨, 브라이트맨) *몽키 턴・몽키 턴 V (에노키 유스케) *빛과 물의 다프네 (지로) *사무라이 건 (다이몬 센쥬로) *사무라이 참프루 (다이키치) *앞장서라!! 크로마티 고교 (사원A, 왈) *애거서 크리스티의 명탐정 포와로와 마플 (로빈슨 씨) *음양대전기 (오오히노 야타로우, 오스카의 아버지) *조이드 퓨저즈 (라스탄니) *케로로 중사 (폭주족:21화) *트랜스포머 에너곤 (옵티머스 프라임, 클리프 점퍼) *합체용사 플러스트 (마이티V) ;2005년 *BLACK CAT (자기네 아크세로크) *BLOOD+ (하지) *IGPX (리카르도 몬타지오) *LOVELESS (아가츠마 소우비) *강식장갑 가이버 (마키시마 아기토) *건퍼레이드 오케스트라 (류죠지 시온) *극상생도회 (쿠리스 시몬) *따끈따끈 베이커리 (카르네) *마이 오토메 (세르게이 윙) *메르 헤븐 (아슈, 유피타, 보스) *명탐정 코난 (미즈하라 료지) *성실하게 불성실한 쾌걸 조로리 (냐옹) *오늘부터 마왕! (시부야 쇼리) *용자왕 가오가이가 FINAL GRAND GLORIOUS GATHERING (볼포그/'빅볼포그')OVA판 음원사용. *우에키의 법칙 (오니야마 몬지로) *창성의 아쿠에리온 (시루하) *카린 (우스이 켄타) *트리니티 블러드 (라드 발본) ;2006년 *D.Gray-man (코무이 리 외) *갤럭시 엔젤 룬 (쿠헨) *금색의 코르다~primo passo~ (오우사키 시노부) *도키메키 메모리얼 Only Love (카미노 료이치) *명탐정 코난 (키타다) *소년음양사 (구렌) *스쿨럼블 2학기 (키라) *작안의 샤나 (메리힘) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 (로이의 선인왕, 웅의 삐딱구리, 지우의 글라이거→글라이온, 지우의 찌르호크 외) *학원 헤븐 BOY'S LOVE HYPER! (니와 테츠야) ;2007년 *BAMBOO BLADE (이시다 토라지, 레드 블레이버) *Devil May Cry (사이몬) *ONE PIECE (사르코) *게게게의 키타로 5기 (팥 씻는 요괴, 붉은 접시, 우산귀신:초대, 오관왕:7화 한정, 편집장, 드라큘라 2세・3세, 카와오토코, 토사장, 선술집 아들, 오도전륜왕) *기신대전 기간틱 포뮬러 (하산 파파스) *대 에도 로켓 (겐조, 히자 외) *도라에몽 (케네스) *멋진 탐정 라비린스 (이노가미 류스케) *모야시몬 (미사토 카오루) *바람의 성흔 (어윈 레스잘) *신곡주계 폴리포니카 (사이키 렌바르트) *천원돌파 그렌라간 (카미나, 막켄 죠킹카미나가 레오レオ 명의.) *쿄시로와 영원의 하늘 (아야노코지 쿄시로) *키스덤 -ENGAGE planet- (마사키) *포테마요 (카스가노 마츠이치) *하야테처럼! (노노하라 카에데, 선배) ;2008년 *TYTANIA-타이타니아- (판 휴릭) *기동전사 건담 00 (요한 트리니티, 감시자:16화) *렌탈 마법사 (세키렌) *마크로스F (오즈마 리) *모노크롬 팩터 (코우) *무한의 주인 (시즈마 에이쿠) *세키레이 (세오 카오루) *스킵 비트! (츠루가 렌) *오늘부터 마왕! 3시리즈 (시부야 쇼리) *은혼 (스에키치) ;2009년 *GA 예술과 아트디자인 클래스 (우오즈미) *공중그네 (아라이) *금색의 코르다~secondo passo~ (오우사키 시노부) *내일의 요이치! (사기노미야 우쿄) *슬레이어즈 EVOLUTION-R (타폴라시아 국민 A) *신곡주계 폴리포니카 크림슨S (사이키 렌바르트) *은혼 (텐도 소타츠) *창천항로 (만억) *흑신 The Animation (시시가미 레이신) ;2010년 *듀라라라!! (타나카 톰, 황건적J) *레터 비 REVERSE (라르고 로이드) *세키레이~Pure Engagement~ (세오 카오루) *싸우는 사서 The Book of Bantorra (유키조나 하무로) *어떤 과학의 초전자포 (쿠로즈마 와타루) *오오카미카쿠시 (와시우 미유키) *타마고치! (도롯치, 세바스챳치, 보켓치, 타이요웃치, 하하핫치, 핫치족의 장로) *탐정 오페라 밀키 홈즈 (페로 그리) *토가이누의 피 (키리오) *하나마루 유치원 (보스, 히이라기의 아버지) ;2011년 *47 도도부견 (와카야마견) *HIGH SCORE (마츠모토 마사무네) *X-MEN (카가 코이치) *고양이신 야오요로즈 (사원 , B바) *누라리횬의 손자 천년마경 (케이카인 류지) *듀얼 마스터즈 빅토리 (나레이션) *라스트 엑자일 -은빛 날개의 팜- (카이반) *명탐정 코난 (辻栄尊作) *벨제바브 (오가 타츠미) *벨제바브 (오가 타츠미) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 (타카노 마사무네) **세계 제일의 첫사랑 **세계 제일의 첫사랑 2 *세이크리드 세븐 (켄미 유우지) *작안의 샤나 III -FINAL- ("무지개의 날개" 메리힘) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (카자마 쇼이치) *카드 파이트!! 뱅가드 (마시다 오사무) *타마고치! (가마노스케) *토리코 (우멘 우메다) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 특별편 (코마조우, 타케시의 구렛구루 ) ;2012년 *나츠메 우인장 사 (나츠메의 아버지) *남고생의 일상 (츄오 고등학교 부회장) *메다카 박스 (모지) *모야시몬 리턴즈 (미사토 카오루) *백곰 카페 (상근 팬더, 아델리 펭귄) *빙과 (카이토 타케오) *세인트 세이야 Ω (소마) *아마가미 SS+ plus (이나고 마스크) *요르문간드 **요르문간드 (알, 관광객) **요르문간드 PERFECT ORDER (알) *이나즈마 일레븐 GO 크로노 스톤 (자나크 아발로닉) *타마고치! (바텐더, 하나하나 마을의 촌장, 덴쇼 하톳치) *타마고치! 꿈 반짝 드림 (밋치 선생님) *파이 브레인 신의 퍼즐 제2시리즈 (호이스트) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 시즌 2 (시로나의 가브리아스 ) OVA *이토 준지 공포 만화 콜렉션 토미에 (타카키) *기동전사 건담 MS IGLOO 2 중력전선 2화 <육지의 왕자, 앞으로!> (레이버 슬러 중사) *기동전사 건담 SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER (스웬의 아버지) *오늘부터 마왕! R (시부야 쇼리) *경찰전차대 TANK S.W.A.T. 01 (하바나) *교과서엔 없어! (토가와 선생) *세인트 세이야 명왕 하데스 십이궁편 (아우리가의 카펠라) **세인트 세이야 명왕 하데스 명계편 (피닉스 잇키:2대) **세인트 세이야 명왕 하데스 에리시온편 (피닉스 잇키:2대) *세계 제일의 첫사랑~오노데라 리츠의 경우~ (타카노 마사무네) *테일즈 오브 심포니아 시리즈 (로이드 어빙) **테일즈 오브 심포니아 THE ANIMATION **테일즈 오브 심포니아 THE ANIMATION 테세아라편 *레터 비~빛과 청의 환상야화~점프 슈퍼 애니메이션 투어 상영 작품. (라르고 로이드) *더 파이팅 마시바 VS 키무라 사형집행 (링 아나운서) *삐리리~ 불어봐! 재규어 (해머:하마와타리 히로미츠) *벨제바브~주운 아기는 대마왕!?~ (오가 타츠미) *포켓몬스터 기내 상영 시리즈 **피카츄의 여름 축제 (가재군) **피카츄의 유령 카니발 (가재군, 선인왕) **피카츄의 개구쟁이 아일랜드 (가재군, 선인왕) **피카츄의 탐험 클럽 (삐딱구리, 선인왕) **피카츄의 얼음 대모험 (글라이온, 삐딱구리) *용자왕 가오가이가 FINAL (볼포그/빅볼포그) *린의 날개 (카이라쿠) 극장판 애니메이션 *은막 헤타리아 Axis Powers Paint it, White (아메리카, 캐나다) *극장판 게게게의 키타로 일본 폭렬!! (팥 씻는 요괴) *극장판 애니메이션 테니스의 왕자 아토베의 선물 너에게 바치는 테니프리 축제 (카이다 유키) *극장판 듀얼 마스터즈 캐슬 오브 더 데스피닉스 (나이트) *죠죠의 기묘한 모험 팬텀 블러드 (죠나단 죠스터) *극장판 천원돌파 그렌라간 홍련편 (카미나, 막켄 죠깅) *극장판 천원돌파 그렌라간 나암편 (카미나, 막켄 죠깅) *극장판 NARUTO-나루토- 질풍전 (세츠나) *생쥐 이야기~죠지와 제랄드의 모험~ (라오네, 족제비) *극장판 BLEACH 시리즈 **극장판 BLEACH The DiamondDust Rebellion 또 하나의 빙륜환 (히사기 슈헤이) **극장판 BLEACH Fade to Black 네 이름을 부른다 (히사기 슈헤이) **극장판 BLEACH 지옥편 (아사노 케이고) *극장판 포켓몬스터 시리즈 **극장판 포켓몬스터 뮤츠의 역습 (과학자, 트레이너) **극장판 포켓몬스터 루기아의 탄생 (썬더) ***피카츄 탐험대 (파라스) **극장판 포켓몬스터 결장탑의 제왕 엔테이 (만타인, 킹드라) ***피츄와 피카츄 (꼬렛) **극장판 포켓몬스터 세레비 시간을 초월한 만남 (핫삼) **극장판 포켓몬스터 물의 도시의 수호신 라티아스와 라티오스 (프테라) ***피카츄와 별하늘 캠프 (무장조) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 아름다운 소원의 별 지라치 (메타 그란돈, 보만다, 지우의 가재군) ***춤춰라 포켓몬 비밀기지 (선인왕, 노공룡) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 열공의 방문자 테오키스 (레쿠쟈, 지우의 가재군) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 뮤와 파도의 용사 루카리오 (로이의 선인왕, 지우의 가재군) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제네레이션 포켓몬 레인저와 바다의 왕자 마나피 (깨비드릴조, 지우의 가재군) **극장판 포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 디아루가 VS 펄기어 VS 다크라이 (웅의 삐딱구리) **극장판 포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 기라티나와 하늘의 꽃다발 쉐이미 (웅의 삐딱구리, 지우의 글라이온) **극장판 포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 아르세우스 초극의 시공으로 (웅의 삐딱구리, 지우의 찌르호크/글라이온) **극장판 포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 환영의 패왕 조로아크 (웅의 삐딱구리, 라이코) *극장판 마크로스F 허공가희~거짓된 가희~ (오즈마 리) *명탐정 코난 천국으로의 카운트다운 (사원A) 웹 애니메이션 *The King of Fighters: Another Day (맥시마) *전율의 미라쥬 포켓몬 (지우의 가재군, 뮤츠) *초콜렛 언더그라운드 (대책본부장) *헤타리아 Axis powers (아메리카, 캐나다) *망념의 잠드 (액시버) 게임 *시리즈는 첫 번째 시리즈 발매연도에 하위 트리로 합쳐 기록한다. *해외 게임이라도 일어 더빙판을 기준으로 작성하며, 발매연도도 여기에 따른다. *'굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터 및 공략/조작 가능 캐릭터. ;1997년 *막말낭만 월화의 검사 시리즈 (와시즈카 케이치로) **막말낭만 월화의 검사2막 발매 후, 통칭 1막이라 불리기도 한다. **막말낭만 제 2막 월화의 검사 ~달에 피는 꽃, 져 가는 꽃~ ***막말낭만 제 2막 월화의 검사 Final edition **막말낭만 월화의 검사 1&2 ;1999년 *Captain Love (러브 캐벌리어스 No.3) *SAMURAI SPIRITS 신장 ~검객이문록 되살아나는 창홍의 칼날~ (핫토리 한조) *The King of Fighters 시리즈 (맥시마) **THE KING OF FIGHTERS '99 ~ THE KING OF FIGHTERS XI **THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIII *대난투 Smash Brothers 시리즈 **닌텐도 올스타! 대난투 Smash Brothers (카비곤) **대난투 Smash Brothers DX (카비곤) **대난투 Smash Brothers X (카비곤, 데오키시스,렉쿠자) ;2001년 *대탈출 유죄 네오스 (퀘이크) ;2002년 *GALAXY ANGEL 시리즈 (레스터 쿨다라스) *SAMURAI DEEPER KYO (귀안의 쿄우/'미부 쿄시로') *Surveillance 감시자 (찰리 힉스) *괴도 에프리코트 (모치즈키 소우)오리지널 DC판, 완전판 PS2, PC에서만 공략 가능. *기간틱 드라이브 (호우라이 소우야) *샤먼킹 시리즈 (아미다마루) **샤먼킹 스피릿 오브 샤먼즈 **샤먼킹 소울 파이트 **샤먼킹 버티기 스피리츠 (럭키스타) *이니셜D ARCADE STAGE (미나가와 히데오) ;2003년 *TALES OF 시리즈 (로이드 어빙테일즈 오브 심포니아의 주인공) **TALES OF SYMPHONIA **Tales of the World 나리키리 던전3 **Tales of the World Radiant Mythology **Tales of Fandom Vol.2 **TALES OF SYMPHONIA Knight of Ratatosk해외 발매 타이틀은 TALES OF SYMPHONIA: Dawn of the New World **Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 2 **Tales of VS. **Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 3 *금색의 코르다 시리즈 **금색의 코르다 1 (오우사키 시노부) **금색의 코르다 2 (오우사키 시노부) ***금색의 코르다 2 앙코르 ***금색의 코르다 2 f **금색의 코르다 3 (키사라기 리츠) *슈퍼 로봇 대전 시리즈 **제 2차 슈퍼 로봇 대전 α (볼포그, 빅볼포그) **제 3차 슈퍼 로봇 대전 α 종언의 은하에 (볼포그, 빅볼포그) **제 2차 슈퍼 로봇 대전Z 파계편 (카미나, 요한 트리니티, 오즈마 리) *아발론의 열쇠 (시즈마) *천주 시리즈 (후지오카 텟슈) **천주 3 **천주 홍 **천주 인대전 ;2004년 *막말연화 신선조 (야마나미 케이스케) *삐리리~ 불어봐! 재규어 내일의 점프 (해머:하마와타리 히로미츠) *이누야샤~저주의 가면~ (우츠기 ver.남성) *텐타마2wins (니시조노 미키야) ;2005년 *NEOGEO BATTLE COLISEUM (와시즈카 켄이치로) *시노비도 이마시메 (검은 매의 저지) *천외마경 3 (오니로쿠) *환상수호전 시리즈1, 2, 외전은 음성이 없으므로 빅토르는 라디오 드라마와 드라마 CD에만 음성이 있다. **Rhapsodia환상수호전 5 외전. (에드가) **환상수호전 티어크라이스 (딕''', 마쿠트) ;2006년 *.hack//G.U. (사카키) *건 퍼레이드 오케스트라 녹색의 장~늑대와 그의 소년~ (류우조우지 시온) *바텐 카이토스2 시작의 날개와 신들의 사자 (휴즈) *서몬 나이트 4 (스바루) *아라비안즈 로스트~The engagement on desert~ (타이론 베일') *우에키의 법칙 무찔러라 로베르트 10단 (오니야마 몬지로) *작안의 샤나 (메리힘) ;2007년 *NO MORE HEROES 영웅들의 낙원 (헨리) *Soul Calibur Legends (로이드 어빙)게스트 캐릭터. *Trusty Bell~쇼팽의 꿈~구미 타이틀은 Eternal Sonata. (크레셴도) *기동전사 건담 0083 카드 빌더 (맷 힐리, 켄 비더슈타트) *소년음양사~날개여 지금, 하늘로 돌아가라~ *앨리스 시리즈 ('블러드 듀프레') **하트나라의 앨리스~Wonderful Wonder World~ **클로버나라의 앨리스~Wonderful Wonder World~ **죠커나라의 앨리스~Wonderful Wonder World~ **애니버서리나라의 앨리스~Wonderful Wonder World~ *어쌔신 크리드 ('알테어') *오늘부터 마왕! 진마국의 휴일 (시부야 쇼리) *천원돌파 그렌라간 ('카미나') ;2008년 *Edel Blume ('제랄드 빈벨빈트') *기동전사 건담 00 (요한 트리니티) *아사키 유메미시 ('시노노메 린') *아야시노미야 ('로쿠죠인 미카게') *이나즈마 일레븐 (겐다 코지로) *제로~월식의 가면~ ('키리시마 쵸시로') *환상게임 주작이문2009년 6월에는 <환상게임 현무이문 외전 거울의 무녀>와 <환상게임 주작이문>의 커플링 NDS소프트가 발매. (유성) ;2009년 *BAMBOO BLADE~그 후의 도전~ (이시다 토라지) *Dragon Ball 시리즈 (기뉴) **Dragon Ball Raging Blast **Dragon Ball Tag Vs. **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 *KILLZONE 2 ('토머스 "셰브" 셰브첸코 중사') *SD건담 GGENERATION WARS (요한 트리니티) *나데프로!!~너도 성우 해봐라!~ ('히토미 카츠야) *스킵 비트! (츠루가 렌) *아크라이즈 판타지아 (사쥬) *악마성 드라큘라 저지먼트 (코넬) *오오카미카쿠시 (와시우 미유키) *초극장판 케로로 중사 격침 드래곤 워리어즈입니다!케로로 시리즈 네 번째 극장판의 게임화. 국내에는 케로로 더 무비:드래곤 워리어로 2009년 개봉되었다. (드라라 특무병) ;2010년 *TAKUYO Mix Box~퍼스트 애니버서리~미니 게임집. (모치즈키 소우, 토가미 아키모리) *개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 시리즈 (토가미 아키모리) **개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 **개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 포터블 **개구리 밭에서 잡아줘 치기라참전! *슈퍼 전대 배틀 다이스오 (고세이 나이트) *아멘 느와르 (소드) *에스트 폴리스 (가데스) *해바라기 -Pebble in the Sky- Portable (아마미야 긴가) ;2011년 *Original story from FAIRY TAIL 격돌! 카르디아 대성당 (렉서스 드레어) *학원 헤타리아 포터블 (아메리카, 캐나다) BL 게임 ;2008년 *은의 이클립스 (카룸) 라디오 VOMIC *VOMIC 쿠로코의 농구 (카가미 타이가) *VOMIC 벨제바브 (오가 타츠미) 더빙 영화 더빙 드라마 더빙 애니메이션 더빙 *레스톨 특수 구조대 (관광객) *캣독 (캣''') *트랜스포머 애니메티드 (앵그리 아쳐) 실사 특촬 CM 이벤트 기타 출연작품 (성인용 작품) 성인용 BL 게임 ;2002년 *Silver Chaos (라이가') *SILENT MOON ~사일런트 문~ (키리노 토쿠마) *원죄 eine falsche Beschuldi-gung ('죠제') *학원헤븐 BOY'S LOVE SCRAMBLE! ('니와 테츠야') ;2005년 *꽃마을 이야기 ('카지야마 케이지') *토가이누의 피 시리즈 (키리오) ** 토가이누의 피 ** 토가이누의 피 True Blood ** 토가이누의 피 True Blood Portable ;2007년 *연인 유희 ('사쿠라이 케이쥬') 성인용 여성향 게임 ;2003년 *별의 왕녀 시리즈 ('사토미 슈지') **별의 왕녀 1 **별의 왕녀 2 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2001년 *하~트FULL캘린더 ('우에하라 신지') ;2002년 *D.C. 다 카포 시리즈 (스기나미) **D.C.~다 카포~ **D.C.WhiteSeason~다 카포 화이트 시즌~ **D.C.~다 카포~온천편 **D.C.P.C~다 카포 Plus Communication~ **D.C.Summer Vacation~다카포 Summer Vacation~ **D.C.Dream X'mas~다 카포~Dream X'mas DCⅠ과 DCⅡ의 합본. DCⅡ의 스기나미는 키시오 다이스케. *DEEP2 (오자와 다카시, 후지무라 하루히사) *new ~메이드 씨의 학교~ (이사장) *형수 시리즈 (카구라 사토시) **형수 **진 형수 ;2003년 *지구의 평화를 지~키기 위햇! 시리즈 (미다이도 스구루) **지구의 평화를 지~키기 위햇!!Vol.1 **지구의 평화를 지~키기 위햇!!Vol.2 *희모자매 (후쿠나가 켄, 와쿠이) ;2004년 *FANATICA -파나티카- (칼므 가스마노프) *OL자매 (이시야마 칸고, 미나미자와 요시키) *Peace@Pieces (디어 이브리스) ** 원모어@피시즈 (디어 이브리스, 이브이브) *바닷가 길 (시도 겐자부로) *햇빛 비치는 가로수 길~변해가는 계절 속에서~ ('나가자토 코이치''') ;2005년 *군청의 하늘을 넘어서 (스즈키 타카시, 관리관, 팬서, 헌병, 군사평론가) *새벽녘보다 유리색인 ~Brighter than dawning blue~ (타카미자와 진) *진해마경 (멜크리아리의 조부) ;2006년 *PP-피아니시모- 꼭두각시 인형의 윤무 (타카쿠마 히시야, 쿠마사카 켄고) *아야카시 H (오사카베 카츠미) ;2007년 *EVE ~new generation X~ (미카엘 번스타인) *한쪽 날개 (아인 론베르그) ;2009년 *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (카자마 쇼이치) 디스코그라피 Blu-ray, DVD 드라마 CD BLCD 낭독 및 라디오 CD 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *켄 프로덕션 ;친한 성우 *오노사카 마사야 외부 문서 *켄 프로덕션 - 코니시 카츠유키 공식 프로필 *제이드 보이스 - 코니시 카츠유키 공식 프로필 *코니시 카츠유키 트위터 (@KCONIQ) *극단 헤로헤로Q컴퍼니 공식 사이트 *극단 헤로헤로Q컴퍼니 Twitter (@herohero_q)